


Hartwin Excerpt

by LarrySpellsLove



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySpellsLove/pseuds/LarrySpellsLove
Summary: So, I've decided to give everyone a sneak peak at a new Fix-It Fic I'm working on, set Post-TGC. If enough people are interested in where this is going, then I will continue on and turn this into an entire fic, but I thought I'd give everyone the chance to preview it. Enjoy!





	Hartwin Excerpt

     "How did it feel, when you thought you were actually goin' ta die?" Eggsy sat on the small settee in the corner of Harry's office, staring down at the cup in his hands, and how the tea swirled around the ceramic in an almost entrancing motion. He wasn't sure why the question had been pressing his mind ever since Harry had told him about the last thing he "hadn't" seen, but something in him begged for more than that. He needed to know everything about the experience, and if there was anything he could do to make sure that when the time came that Harry would be permanently gone, it won't have been such a devastating moment in time for the older gent.

     Harry set his pen down, eyes drifting up from the dubious amounts of paperwork that still needed to be filled out after their last mission, and up towards Eggsy's lean frame sprawled across his settee. The latter seemed to be too afraid to look him in the eyes, for a reason that Harry couldn't quite fathom, but he decided it fair enough to fill the silence.

     "I suppose I was rather afraid, as one usually is of death. I wondered how many people had been affected by my actions, and how many more would be once I was gone. I hoped that you and Merlin, along with Lancelot, would be able to take Valentine down in my absence. Most of all, I hoped that you all would stay safe, and not look for vengeance for my death."

     Eggsy kept his gaze lowered, knowing now that Merlin had more than likely shown him the footage from his last mission involving Valentine, and how he'd sworn down that he had done it all for vengeance. He hadn't allowed the thought to enter his mind that Harry hadn't actually been dead, and therefore hadn't thought twice to kill in his name. Valentine had needed to be put down regardless, but it had become so much more personal when the man had taken the light of his life away.

     "And when you did _sorta_ die…? Did you's really see nothin' at all?" Eggsy couldn't quite place his finger on what seemed out of place about Harry's expression. On the surface, it would seem to any onlooker that Harry was simply lost in thought, but Eggsy knew better. As a spy, he was trained to pick up on subtle hints that one may not even realize they were displaying. He saw the hesitancy in the way Harry's lips moved minutely without ever parting, as though warring in his mind over whether he should speak. He noticed the way Harry's hands flattened against the desk, fingers splayed out as though the latter thought he could find the answer in the spaces between them.

     "I thought we already discussed this, Eggsy. I didn't see anything. Yes, it was a very sad revelation, but I wasn't living for much else other than Kingsman." Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair enough to cross his right leg over his left, hands clasping together and pressing to the center of his abdomen.

     "I don't buy it. Sure, you don' seem close to a whole lot o' people, but you got Roxy, and Merlin, and meself. I'd like to think you saw _somethin_ ' worth rememberin' before you… _y'know_." Harry couldn't dispute that argument, because he knew that Eggsy was right about one thing: he hadn't seen absolutely nothing in the time before his world faded to black. He had, in all honesty, replayed the moments leading up to his departure towards Kentucky. If he was being more specific, he would say that his mind had played over the last conversation he'd had with Eggsy, and all the different ways that could have went - all the things he should've said, and the things he shouldn't have. In good conscious, he could not put this weight on Eggsy, so he settled for lying.

     "I don't believe my brain stopped to consider what all I had in my life, or what all I didn't. My parents died several years ago, I don't have friends outside of work, and while, yes, I _do_ have you, Merlin, and Lancelot, I don't believe I've managed to connect with any of you on a level that would hold any amount of significant emotion." Eggsy felt his heart sink into his stomach, an ache in his chest that he wasn't particularly sure how it originated. It was something in the way Harry spoke, resigned and bitter, but also in the words he spoke. Eggsy would like to think that in his time as a Kingsman, as a man who stood loyal to his mentor, even in death, that he would have earned at least a little love in the older gent's heart.

     Harry must have picked up on the drop in mood, because he suddenly was backtracking, attempting to find where he had been mistaken. "Is everything alright, Eggsy?" Eggsy swallowed around the lump in his throat, doing his best to void his face of any significant emotion, instead forcing himself into the spy persona he had so masterfully crafted.

     "Yes, sir. Suppose I simply found myself lost in thought for a moment. Carry on," Eggsy spoke, and Harry internally winced at the posh accent. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been impressed to see how quickly Eggsy had mastered the art of being a proper Gentleman, but it was always a bit sad to see the way the younger man lost himself in doing so. As informal, and improper, as it may have been, Harry preferred hearing the typical accent Eggsy held in normal conversation over anything. It also always felt like a foreign language, one that made him a bit uncomfortable, when Eggsy referred to him as "Sir," or, "Arthur." While that was proper protocol in the work place, he'd become so accustomed to the easy flow of his own name off Eggsy's tongue that anything else seemed _wrong_.

     "You must forgive me for asking, but are you sure that it was not something I said that has changed your mood? I understand if you do not wish to speak about it, but I assure you that if something I said _did_ in fact offend you, I had not intended it that way." And, _goddammit_ , it was hard to keep himself steeled against his own emotions when Harry was always so honest and caring. Eggsy sighed, running both hands over his face several times before looking back up at Harry, a watery smile on his lips.

     "It's not your fault, Harry. I just… Had some really bad expectations, I guess." Eggsy rose to his feet, placing the now empty cup of tea he'd been intermediately sipping at on the end table before heading towards the door. Harry felt something pull at him, like a string attacked to his heart that found it's knot around the fingers now wrapped around the doorknob. As much as he had hated to speak, to put so much weight on Eggsy's shoulders, he supposed that, maybe, that's what the latter needed.

     "I saw you." Eggsy's hand was white-knuckling the doorknob, but he was too afraid to move, too afraid to turn around and face what may come.

     "Saw me _what_?" Eggsy's voice had taken on a bit of a defensive tone, and the words felt like venom against his lips.

     "No, I… I saw _you_ , when I 'died.' I didn't see Merlin, or Lancelot… I saw _you_. I saw all the things I did, things I said that I _shouldn't_ have, and what I _should_ have, and… I saw how much I _love_ you." Suddenly, it felt as though Eggsy's world had slowed to a complete stop, and he dared himself to turn around, to meet Harry's now intense gaze as they locked each other in a stare.


End file.
